


Passion of the Snow Queen

by TaiWind



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Play, Cheating, Condoms, Creampie, Desk Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Grinding, Groping, Hotdogging, Kissing, Lingerie, MILFs, Mommy Kink, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ass eating, basically the reader has a penis but otherwise can be any gender, but the husband is a bastard so it's ok, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiWind/pseuds/TaiWind
Summary: Following her husband's arrest, Willow Schnee heads directly into his office to spend a night of passion on his desk with her long time lover.
Relationships: Willow Schnee/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Passion of the Snow Queen

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wrote this for myself and anyone else who wants to fuck willow schnee. if there's enough positive feedback i might write a prequel :3  
> like i mentioned in the tags the reader is meant to be gender neutral aside from the fact that they have a penis. if you don't have a penis then this fic might not be for you ^^;

I had only barely closed the door behind us and she already pinned me to the back of it, pressing her lips to mine. Her husband was taken by Atlesian authorities moments ago, but any grief she might have feigned over the event was nowhere to be found; after all, she was currently kissing me in his own office. Her mouth tasted like wine, but without any of the bitterness - though double the intoxication. I simply couldn't get enough of them. My hands reached for her hips, then wandered slowly to the small of her back, pulling her body closer to my own.

"So this is why you asked me to wait outside of his office," I said after she finally pulled away.

"Of course, dear. Now Jacques won't be able to disturb us," Willow Schnee mused, gazing into my eyes with her own, blue and half-lidded. I couldn't tell how much she'd had to drink that evening, and I licked my lips as if to find out, but the lingering taste of her didn't clue me in at all.

"What about Whitley?" I asked. In response, she reached past my arm for the door's lock, and with a twist and a click, no one could enter the office anymore - or for that matter leave, not that we would.

"Not even Whitley."

Before I could process what was going on, the lady was already on her knees, deftly removing the pants of my servants' uniform. Though unbecoming of her station, this was far from the first time I'd seen her like this - though, it was the first time we'd been able to do anything like that in her husband's office. Before long, she had freed my already erect cock from its cloth prison, and now with one hand gently stroking it and her lips pressed against my tip, she looked up at me with hunger in her eyes. As she began to swirl her tongue around the head, causing me to yelp, I fought the urge to grab her and shove my full length into her mouth. Instead, I used my free hands to unbutton my vest and dress shirt, letting them slide off my shoulders while Willow took more of me into her mouth with the skill only a woman her age could possibly have.

Our eyes had been locked the whole time, but once my hands were free and I wasted no time running my fingers into her silky white hair, Willow closed hers, and let go of my cock, letting me guide her lips along it with my own movements. While I began to gently thrust into her mouth, which was steadily enveloping more and more of my length, she began to remove her own top, revealing a set of white lacy lingerie underneath. Whether she'd had time to change into it earlier in the evening, or had worn it all day and was planning this encounter all along, I didn't care at the moment. I leaned back against the door as strained breaths escaped my lips, and continued to gently fuck Willow's mouth; meanwhile, she had slipped one of her hands underneath her skirt and was now rubbing herself through her clothes, her moans around my cock only adding to the pleasure.

As I felt myself inching ever closer to climax, my thrusts became steadily more and more forceful; in response, Willow slowly withdrew from the cock, giving the tip a little kiss goodbye as it escaped her lips. She let it twitch helplessly in front of her face as she looked up at me again, and I spotted the mischief in her eyes.

"Don't waste your shot yet, dear," she said, her voice a touch hoarse. She licked her lips with a smile, which only served to make me even harder.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, c'mere," she said playfully and stood up, only to turn around and walk towards Jacques's desk. I followed her, my eyes glued to her gorgeous ass, watching it sway with every step, my mind racing with thoughts of what I'd do to it once it was no longer confined by her pencil skirt.

Once Willow reached the desk, as if she'd read my thoughts, she hooked her thumbs under the band of her skirt and, still facing away from me but looking back seductively, slowly slid it down her legs, revealing panties that matched her bra and conformed perfectly to the curves of her ass. Once the skirt hit the floor, she stepped out of it and kicked it out of the way as she stood back upright. Then, with one swift motion, she cleared the desk of all the documents and stationery that Jacques had left there, scattering them across the floor nearby but leaving the desk itself empty. "Perfect," she muttered under her breath as she bent over it, propping herself up on her elbows, then looked back at me again and wiggled her ass expectantly.

Not one to leave her waiting, I stepped over to her, my cock lining up perfectly between her cheeks. At first I placed my hands on her hips again, gently tracing her curves with them, though I predictably felt up her ass mere seconds later. I gave it a little squeeze to start with, prompting a soft moan from Willow.

"You know, you can play with it harder than that, dear," she said with a chuckle.

"I do, but what's the point if you're not feeling good too?" I responded, groping her ass with a little more force. Even with the cellulite covering it, it was still quite supple, a perfect balance of soft and firm.

"Mmmph, you know just what to say, you devil."

I spread the cheeks a bit, then let go, causing them to clamp down around my dick as they bounced back. Willow arched her back further, beginning to grind back against me, and I responded in kind, grabbing onto her hips again for leverage. I couldn't keep my hands off her ass for long though, and before I knew it, I was playing with it again. Every once in a while, she let out a moan, which renewed my vigor and caused me to rub against her more intensely, and she pressed back against my lap further in return. Softly, I ran my hands in circles along her buttocks, then down her thighs, and back up to squeeze her once more. Finally, I couldn't help myself anymore and gave it a slap, causing it to jiggle. Willow stopped, and for a split second I thought I'd messed up, until she spoke.

"Mmm, harder, dear."

She didn't have to tell me twice. After gently caressing the spot where my palm had landed prior, I reached my hand back further than before and smacked her again, this time leaving a visible mark and causing the woman to squeal out in pleasure. I felt her knees buckle, but only momentarily; before I knew it she was grinding back against me again, clearly wanting more. I caressed the red mark from my previous assault; admittedly, my palm stung after the impact, and I knew she felt it even harder, but clearly she was into it, and who am I to object to her demands? I gave her other cheek a firm squeeze; it was still just as squishy as before. Then, I spanked her ass a third time.

The noise she made was even louder than the last, and she stumbled forward a bit, though thankfully her front half was still resting against the desk. Though her mouth had been closed before, now I could hear her breathing, interspersed with the odd chuckle, meaning she was still having fun. While running my hand gently over the red mark again, I leaned forward and kissed her shoulder, which was received by a happy noise from her. I continued to trail kisses down her back, slowly lowering my own body down the further I got, until finally I was at eye level with the loveliest behind on Remnant. Slowly, I began to kiss and lick the spot where I'd spanked her, causing Willow to sigh happily and lean into my kisses. I kept at it for a while, steadily stroking myself with my free hand so as to not lose my erection (not that I would when I was with her), while my other hand found her panties and pulled them aside.

Without hesitation, I spread her cheeks once more and plunged my face between them, landing a kiss on her now-exposed asshole. Willow shuddered, and her knees buckled again, bringing the weight of her behind down on me. I did not relent however, and continued to lick and kiss the area, urged on by Willow's approving moans. I ran a finger down the length of her pussy, which was dripping wet already, to nobody's surprise. She shuddered again at my gentle touch. Myself having let go of one of her buttocks, she reached back with one hand and spread it for me, readjusting herself on the desk only to arch her back further, giving me better access to her pussy and ass at the same time. In response, I ran my tongue up her whole area, lapping up her juices, only to then penetrate her ass with my tongue. The noise she made was not dissimilar to the one from when I'd spanked her earlier, and once I slipped two fingers inside her pussy and began to slowly rub her g-spot, her intensifying moans and "yes"-s clued me into the fact that she was getting close to climax.

Willow's orgasm came suddenly, without any warning, and accompanied by a scream loud enough to hear from outside the door. Her whole lower half shook in waves from the pleasure, and her cum gushed out past my fingers and down her thighs, which she had clenched together. In the period of silence that followed, I withdrew myself from her ass and pussy, and licked my fingers clean as I stood up, positioning my cock between Willow's cheeks again.

"You taste delicious, mommy," I said.

"Ohoho, so I'm mommy today?" she responded inbetween trying to catch her breath. She loved when I called her that, but what I loved even more was when she called herself that while telling me how to treat her. "Well, are you going to fuck mommy's ass now, dear?"

"I'd love to," I said, lining up my tip against Willow's asshole, which was still slick with my saliva. Before I could slip inside, however, I was stopped in my tracks by a glyph that had appeared around the base of my cock.

"Not so fast, dear." Willow leaned forward, rummaging through one of the drawers of Jacques's desk, before retrieving a condom and handing it back to me. "Put this on first."

"Why does your husband have condoms in his office?" I asked, opening the packaging and putting the rubber on myself. It was noticeably a size smaller than I would've liked, but not tight enough to be uncomfortable.

"You know damn well why," Willow said, her words colored with disgust. If I'd ever felt any guilt in doing the kind of things with her that we did, and we did rather often, all of that guilt was instantly gone. "But enough about him," she continued, having reverted back to her sultry tone, and pressed herself against my tip again.

The glyph that stopped me from moving before was now gone, and I wasted no time slowly pressing in. Willow's ass was tight as ever, but the entry wasn't at all difficult. I had only gotten the head inside her, but Willow was already biting her lip, only letting a soft whine escape as she gripped the edge of the desk tightly. I took hold of her hips again and slid deeper into her, about halfway, causing her to gasp for air. I'd mostly focused on her buttocks before, but her hips were quite soft too, and I couldn't help but give them a gentle squeeze as I pressed further inside, until I was as deep as I could get before the sheer volume of her rump stopped me. Her insides held my cock in a vice grip, and I had to grab her cheeks again and spread them apart to be able to withdraw partway.

Willow glanced back at me expectantly, and the needy look in her eyes was all I needed to know that mommy thought I was doing a good job. I thrust back into her, my lap slamming against her butt and causing it to jiggle, and making Willow gasp out again. I pulled out and slammed inside again; this time, she pressed back against me, meeting me halfway. The more we repeated this movement, her gasps slowly transitioned into moans, and I couldn't help but let out a few of my own. Moving in and out got easier the more I did it, but her ass never lost the feeling of clenching down on my cock like it was trying to wring my cum out of it. It wasn't long before I let go of her ass, only to spank it again (though on the other cheek this time) while my free hand wandered up her side and underneath her bra, gently groping her breast.

"Mmmh, you're making mommy feel so good," Willow whined through her moans, "keep going, baby!"

I felt as if just hearing those words made me grow harder, and I obliged the lady by thrusting into her with more intensity. One hand groping her ass and the other doing the same to her chest, I leaned forward, gently pulling her body closer to mine until only her hands were resting on the desk anymore. Now pressed against her back, I could feel her warmth on me, and her breathing and moaning echoed in my ears as I began to pepper her neck and shoulders with kisses. She arched her back in response, pressing her ass further against me, and let out a small chuckle.

I only wished I'd had more than just two arms, so I could grope more of her at once, but as if she'd read my thoughts, she reached up to my hand and, curling her fingers gently around my wrist, guided me away from her breast and down between her legs. Taking the hint, I began to rub her clit, slowly, carefully, like it might break if I touched it any harder. Her whole lower area was soft, like a pillow for my hand to rest on while I played with her, and the little white hairs she never bothered to trim only enhanced the experience. Willow herself moved on to groping her own breast, no doubt to make up for the fact that she made me stop, while I continued to grope and squeeze her ass hard enough to leave nail marks where I'd pressed my fingers into it most intensely.

With how snug her insides were around my cock, it only took a few more minutes of rhythmic thrusting before I felt myself about to cum. I grabbed Willow's hips once more, and bucked mine against them as hard as I could. With my cock twitching wildly inside her, I instinctively bit down on Willow's neck, causing tears to well up in her eyes as she winced at the feeling.

"That's it baby, fill mommy up," she said, and though her voice was strained and hoarse from all the moaning, I could tell from her tone that she was smiling. She reached up and stroked my hair gently as I lay against her back, emptying my first load of the night inside her, my hips bucking involuntarily with each shot. I suspected that the condom I was using had ripped earlier, and sure enough, I could feel my cum leaking out around my cock, dribbling down Willow's thighs where it mixed with her own juices from before.

We remained like that for quite a while after I'd finished. I rested my head against Willow's shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist as we both caught our breath. My erection slowly went down and let me slip out of her ass, followed by the seed I'd shot into it moments earlier. My heart was beating like crazy, and I could feel hers too, no doubt excited by what we were up to together.

Willow was the first to disturb our short rest, first pulling my arms apart to free herself, then stepping forward to take a seat on Jacques's desk, turning to face me. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her wrist, and smiled at me. After I'd spent so much time taking her from behind, being face to face with the woman was enough to leave me speechless. Despite her age, she looked stunning as ever, and I was already well aware that the lingerie she was wearing wasn't in any way necessary to make her so.

"Well, these are ruined," she commented, lifting her legs up to remove her panties in one fell swoop, discarding them somewhere in the direction of where she'd left her other clothes. Once she lowered her legs again, she spread them apart and, with eyes half-lidded, smiled at me again, causing me to blush. My erection was starting to return already, and the condom now only felt constricting, so I swiftly removed it and tossed it onto the pile of Jacques's other business garbage on the floor. I stepped towards Willow, placing my hands on her thighs to gently caress them.

"Thirsty?" she asked suddenly, to which I was quite taken aback, as it was not what I expected to hear at the moment. She cleared her throat. "I know I could use a drink." She raised her hand, and with a flourish of fingers, a bridge of glyphs formed from it to a nearby bookshelf, from which a bottle neatly slid across it, too fast for me to read the label, before landing in Willow's open palm. The woman opened it and took a swig, before handing it to me to do the same; I obliged her, but before I'd had the time to process the taste of it on my own, she pulled me in for a kiss.

With the alcohol burning its way through my throat into my brain, I felt it best to let Willow take the lead. I put the bottle down and leaned further forward, letting my hands rest on the desk past Willow's thighs. My heart was beating rapidly again, and my cock, now erect once more, was gently rubbing up along her pussy, twitching eagerly as if it already wanted to empty its second load inside it. Willow's hands wandered down to my shoulders, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me even closer. Her tongue made its way past my lips, tasting exactly like the stuff we drank earlier, and I had no objections to letting her explore the inside of my mouth instead of pressing back against it with mine. We both moaned into the kiss at different intervals, and I couldn't tell whether it was the liquor or her love setting off the waves of warmth that washed over me.

It felt like hours had passed when I could finally bear to pull away, resting my forehead against hers. I opened my eyes to find hers locked with mine, her barely open lips quickly forming into a playful smirk, breaking off the thin thread of saliva that had connected her mouth to mine. At some point during the kiss, which I was too busy with to notice, she had removed her hairtie, letting her beautiful white locks flow free down her shoulder and back. A blush danced across her face, and I could feel my cheeks burning up too, the feeling getting more intense whenever I looked back into the woman's piercing blue eyes.

"Whose is that?" I asked, motioning towards the bottle. "Yours or his?"

"Mine, obviously," she responded, her voice husky enough to pull a sled.

"You should divorce that bastard," I whispered as I leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek, then trailed more kisses down to her shoulder and chest. "Remarry."

She chuckled. "Now don't be ridiculous, dear," she said as I planted more kisses down her collarbone, my hands tracing her curves upward, towards her breasts, which I promptly freed from their lacy prison. "Who would want an old lady like me?"

"Are you kidding?" I grabbed one breast in each hand, massaging them softly. They sagged a bit, as was expected of someone her age, but were still big enough that I couldn't grab one with my whole hand, and so soft that I could probably fall asleep on them, and inebriated as I was, I might've. Instead though, I continued to trail kisses down Willow's stomach, letting go of her chest once I'd gotten low enough. I ran my fingers along her stretch marks which lined her waist and abdomen, my mouth slowly lowering down to her crotch. Once I was on my knees, with my hands now softly stroking her inner thighs, I looked up at her, only to find her smiling down at me, with that kind, motherly look that drove me wild. "Willow Schnee, you're the perfect woman."

Willow cocked an eyebrow in response, but before she could say anything, I planted a kiss on her clit, eliciting a high pitched moan. As I left more kisses around the area, I felt her bury her fingers in my hair, gently stroking it. After a few long, slow licks along her labia, I proceeded to swirl my tongue around her clit, the taste of her juices lingering on my tongue, leaving me as drunk as the liquor did before, just in a different sense. Willow slowly shifted her legs onto my shoulders, enclosing my head in a soft prison that I had no intention of escaping, her moans and pleasured giggles now muffled by her inner thighs covering my ears. I could feel her clinging to me with desperation the longer we went on, and I dared to even sneak a finger inside her again, letting it gently explore the area. The more I ate her out, the more intensely she pulled me into her thighs' embrace, grinding her lap against my face. While I continued to lick and suckle on her clit, my free hand found hers, our fingers interlocking.

I could've gone on forever like that, or at least until she came again, but before either of those things happened, I was suddenly released from between the thighs.

"Stop." I looked up at Willow, now glistening with sweat. "Mommy wants to feel you inside her before she cums."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I stood back up, briefly letting go of Willow's hand to let her leg through. Willow leaned back, propping herself up with her free hand as she looked at me invitingly. I took my cock in my hand and rubbed it gently against Willow's clit, causing her to bite her lip, before burying it inbetween her folds. My tip found her hole rather easily, and with no interference from the woman this time, I slowly slid inside her. She wrapped her legs around my waist again as I entered her, pulling me in deeper.

"Mmmmph, that's it baby, fuck mommy good," Willow whined, her voice cracking as I rubbed up against her g-spot. The inside of her pussy was warm and inviting, and wet enough for me to slip in further without much effort. I let go of my cock and ran my hand gently up Willow's side, shoulder and neck, letting her nuzzle into it as I caressed her cheek. My other hand squeezed hers, and she squeezed me back, our fingers still interlaced and our thumbs absentmindedly rubbing against each other. With my hips moving on their own, I found myself staring at Willow's mouth, parted to let her pleasured moans through. Filled with longing to taste her lips again, I leaned forward and kissed her, my hand instinctively moving to the back of her neck to pull her closer.

"You feel so good, mommy," I whispered inbetween kisses.

"You feel so good inside mommy," she whispered back, audibly smiling against my lips.

We kissed some more, moaning against each other. Lost in the passion, we completely forgot what room we were in or that she deliberately chose to make love in that room to begin with. In that moment, for me, there was only her, and for her, only me. Her bare chest pressed against mine, I could feel her heartbeat, which seemed to become stronger the longer we went on, now deep enough inside her that my tip would gently kiss her cervix with every thrust. My mind a whirlwind of emotions and alcohol, I found it best to focus on making the woman in front of me feel as good as I possibly could.

"I love you," she whispered the next time our lips parted enough to let any words through.

"I'm sorry," I replied without thinking. Perhaps because I just didn't hear her right, or maybe I really was sorry; after all, she was a Schnee, and I was a nobody. Our affairs would be a scandal if found out, sure, but it just wasn't appropriate for her to harbor genuine feelings for someone like me.

"No, that's good," she said reassuringly. "I want to love you."

"Okay."

More kissing followed; the lingering taste of Willow's juices in my mouth was now mixed in with the liquor off her lips that I was already used to. My hips were now on autopilot, moreso grinding than thrusting into her pussy, which felt like heaven around my cock. Once again I had completely lost track of time, only really knowing it was passing by the intensifying moans from Willow the closer we both got to climax.

"Willow, I'm-"

"Ssshhhh," she interrupted me. "Do it inside me. Fill mommy up."

I certainly didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing her other hand with mine, I pushed the woman down onto the desk, pinning her against it. I was completely caught up in the moment. I pressed another kiss to her lips, my hips bucking involuntarily. Willow pulled me in closer with her legs, practically forcing me to stay inside her, not that I'd want to pull out in the first place. Before I knew it, I lost control, filling mommy up exactly as she'd asked me to, for the second time that night. I broke away from our kiss and let my head fall down next to hers, my groans muffled by her neck and hair.

Whether it was the feeling of my cum in her womb, or the warmth of it, or just the fact that we were together, Willow reached climax as well. Her pleasured cries echoed around the office as she came, her whole body tensing up under mine. I could feel her legs shake as they gripped me even tighter, and the walls of her pussy followed suit, clamping down around my cock to milk as much cum as physically possible. If I didn't know better, I would've thought her body wanted me to put a new heir into her.

Now completely exhausted, I let my body collapse down onto Willow, my cock sliding out of her pussy as it grew soft, letting our juices flow out around it. I wanted to say something, but I hadn't even caught my breath yet. I could feel Willow's legs slowly sliding off my sides, and my chest was pressed against hers, rising and falling in time with mine as she struggled to catch her own breath as well. With my face still buried in Willow's hair, my vision was already quite dark, though I felt my consciousness slowly drifting off, and I didn't bother to fight it.

When I came to, I was sitting in the office chair, with Willow in my lap, snuggling up to me. As my blurry vision slowly adjusted to having to work again, a cursory glance down at our bodies revealed that we were both now completely nude. I had no idea how I even got there, though I wasn't about to question it. As Willow noticed I had woken up, she pressed a small kiss to my temple, caressing my cheek.

"Welcome back, sweetie," she said lovingly, and though I'd already came inside her twice that night, those three words alone were enough to make me ready to go again. I reached up and began to slowly caress Willow's breast, and kissed her on the lips with as much passion as I could muster in my groggy state, as if to indicate that I wasn't done with her yet.

"Not here," she said in response. "We've made quite a mess of this room already."

"Yeah, I can see that," I replied. It really was quite a mess, between our discarded clothes, the scattered documents, cum stains and spilled bottle of alcohol.

Willow kissed my lips again, though only a light peck. "Let's go to my room," she said. "We can make as much of a mess there as you'd like."

"Sounds good to me," I said, but rather than try to get up, I planted another kiss on her, and continued to play with her breast absentmindedly. "But let's just stay like this for a while first."


End file.
